No Need For DBGW
by Raye Megami Yuy
Summary: A hilarious fic that crosses Gundam WIng, Tenchi Muyo and Dragonball Z. Comes with a bit of a twist at the end. CAUTION: There is a frying pan being thrown. Use discretion with younger viewers!! :)


No Need For DBGW  
By Lind-Z Yuy  
  
  
Piccolo, Krelin, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Bulma are sleeping in a large carrot patch a little ways from the Masaki home. Tenchi comes out with a hoe in hand to find them.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Tenchi: Uh, can I help you? ::he pokes Krelin, who is closest, with the hoe::  
Krelin: Huh? What? ::jumps up:: Guys, I don't think we're in Kame House anymore!  
*Everyone wakes up*  
Piccolo: What have you done now Krelin?  
Krelin: I didn't do anything!!  
Vegeta: WHERE ARE WE?!?  
Bulma: Calm down honey.  
Goku: ::points at Tenchi:: Why don't we ask him?  
Tenchi: I don't know!! I just came out to get some carrots!!  
Trunks: Who are you?  
Tenchi: Uh, well, I'm Tenchi.  
Gohan: Hi Tenchi! I'm Gohan!  
Bulma: You're kinda cute Tenchi, I'm Bulma.  
Vegeta: Shut up Bulma.  
Trunks: That's my dad Vegeta. I'm Trunks. That's Goku, Krelin, and Piccolo.  
Tenchi: So, uh, how'd you get here?  
Piccolo: If we knew, would we still be here?  
Tenchi: I don't know.  
Piccolo: Oh. Well, we wouldn't.  
Goku: I'm hungry.  
*Ryoko, Aeka, and Ryo-oh-ki run out of the house*  
Aeka: Lord Tenchi! Ryoko said you made out with her! Tell me it ain't so!  
Ryoko: ::red-faced:: I did not Aeka! I said, uh, something else! ::sees strangers:: Who are these guys?  
Tenchi: ::introduces them:: They're from, uh, somewhere else and they woke up here.  
Ryo-oh-ki: Me-Ow! ::sneaks off to eat carrots::   
Aeka: I bet Washu had something to do with it.  
Tenchi: Probably.  
Ryoko: ::flies over to Trunks:: hmmm, you're kinda cute.  
Trunks: ::blushes:: well, uh....  
Aeka: Haha! I get Lord Tenchi!  
Ryoko: Not on your life!  
*DBZ Peeps stare and Tenchi shakes his head*  
Tenchi: Let's go inside shall we?  
Goku: Uh, okay.  
Vegeta: I don't trust him.  
Bulma: You're just jealous cuz he's cuter.  
Gohan: Has anyone ever noticed it's always sunny?  
Krelin: Yeah, it freaks me out.  
Piccolo: I like the sunshine.  
*Everyone stares, then goes inside*  
Tenchi: We have company!  
Nobuhiko: More girlfriends Tenchi?  
Tenchi: No.  
Yosho: I'm beginning to think there's a big sign somewhere pointing all these people here.  
Mihoshi: Oh, Keyone look! There's guys!!!  
Keyone: Oh no...  
Mihoshi: ::to Trunks:: Hi! I'm Mihoshi!  
Krelin: ::mumbles:: How come he always gets hit on?  
Gohan: ::laughs:: I think it's the hair.  
Sasame: ::walks in:: Oh! Hi! I'm Sesame! ::to Gohan:: What's your name?  
Gohan: ::blushes:: Uh, I'm Gohan.  
Sasame: Tenchi, I don't think we have enough plates.  
Yosho: There may be some in the shrine. ::leaves::  
Nobuhiko: I'll go look for that sign. ::follows::  
Washu: ::comes in:: Whoa! Tenchi! Are you running a hotel now?  
Tenchi: I didn't think soo....  
Washu: ::grins:: More experiments heehee...oh! Uh, I'll make a dimensional tunnel with some extra bedrooms for ya! ::turns to leave::  
Tenchi: Washu! We need to find out how they got here!  
Washu: Gotcha! Hey, tall green guy!  
Piccolo: Me?  
Washu: Yeah, come with me.  
Piccolo: ::hesitates::  
Washu: You're not scared of lil' ol' me are you? ::smiles innocently::  
Vegeta: Sure he is! ::snickers::  
Piccolo: ::pushes Vegeta into the wall:: Coming.  
*Piccolo follows Washu out*  
Sasame: Where's Ryoko and Aeka?  
Tenchi: Probably still out in the garden fighting.  
*Beeping from Keyone's watch*  
Keyone: Shit!! Mihoshi! We're late!  
Mihoshi: For what?  
Keyone: ::sweatdrops:: Duh ditz queen! Patrol!  
*Keyone drags Mihoshi out*  
Sasame: Well, I'd better go get Ryoko and Aeka.  
Gohan: I'll go with you!  
Sasame: ::blushes:: Kay.  
Tenchi: Well guys, make yourselves at home, TV's in the den.  
*Goku, Krelin, and Bulma go in the den*  
Goku: All right! Space Police Police Man!! My fav!!  
Tenchi: Oh dear.  
*Sasame opens the door and Relena, Dorothy, Quatre and Trowa are standing there.*  
Relena: Um, hi. We're...lost.  
Quatre: I'm sorry. We don't mean to be rude but, uh, do you have a phone we can use?  
Tenchi: Lemme guess. You just woke up here, right?  
Dorothy: How ever did you guess?  
Tenchi: We get that a lot. Why don't you come in?  
Relena: Thanks so much! But, uh, I have one more favor to ask. Those, uh logs are chasing my friend, Wufei. Do you think you could, uh...  
Sasame: Asaka! Kamedake!   
*Runs out with Gohan following*  
Vegeta: I'm going to meditate, Trunks?  
Trunks: I think I want to watch this kid get beat up by a log.   
Vegeta: Good idea.  
*Relena, Dorothy, Tenchi, Quatre, Trowa, Trunks and Vegeta walk out to see Wufei being chased by Asaka and Kamedake, Duo laughing his ass off, and Heero looking indifferent.*  
Tenchi: Asaka, Kamedake, stop!!  
*Aeka and Ryoko run up*  
Aeka: Asaka, Kamedake!! Stop at once!!  
*They stop*  
Asaka: We're sorry princess, this....boy insisted that we do not know the true meaning of justice. We were merely going to give him some justice.  
Wufei: ::pride sorely wounded:: bakas...  
Ryoko: ::shakes head:: Guardians....  
Duo: ::laughs hysterically::  
Relena: Shut up Duo! I am sorry we are being so rude. My name is Relena, that's Quatre, Dorothy, Trowa, poor little Wuffie...  
Wufei: Shut up woman, it's Wufei.  
Relena: Don't interrupt!! That's Heero ((), and that laughing idiot there is Duo.  
Duo: ::collapses on ground from laughter::  
Tenchi: Hi, I'm Tenchi! That's Ryoko and Aeka, Vegeta and Trunks. Do you guys wanna stay until we can figure out what's going on here?  
Dorothy: Oh! You are so nice! And sexy too! I think I could begin to like you! Actually, I already do!  
*Dorothy is blown up by Ryoko and Vegeta*  
Ryoko: I'm sorry.  
Vegeta: I'm not.  
Relena: :) That's okay, nobody really liked her.  
*They go inside*  
Duo: Hey is that...::goes into den:: It is!! Space Police Police Man!! My fav!  
Tenchi: ::sweatdrops:: What are the odds...  
Heero: I'm going to blow up the TV.  
Tenchi: Good luck, last time Ryoko did that, Washu built an indestructible one.  
Heero: I'll find a way.  
*DINNERTIME!!!*  
Ryoko: Hey, where's Sasame?  
Goku: Where's Gohan?  
*Silence*  
Relena: I think I'll work on dinner.  
Bulma: I'll help!  
Aeka: I would, but, you know...  
Bulma: No, what?  
Aeka: I'm a princess.  
Relena: Me too! Now you can help.  
Aeka: Ok.....  
Ryoko: You're not getting all the credit!  
*Aeka, Ryoko, Relena, and Bulma head to the kitchen. 1 hour later...DINNERTIME!*  
Goku, Duo, and Mihoshi: I'm starving!!  
*Washu had built a special dining dimension*  
Keyone: Good job Washu! Everyone one can actually fit into one room!!  
Tenchi: Well, everyone except Gohan and Sasame, that is.  
Bulma: Dinner is served.  
Piccolo: I'm not hungry.  
Krelin: You don't look so good, Piccolo.  
Goku: Yeah, you look a little green.  
*Silence, then half the room explodes in laughter, while the other half looks on in disgust*  
Washu: ::after laughter dies down:: He should be okay in about an hour. It's an after effect of the tests.  
Vegeta: ::suspiciously:: What kind of tests?  
Washu: ::mischievously:: Wanna find out?  
Vegeta: No.  
*NEXT DAY*  
Sasame: Hi! Breakfast's ready!  
Aeka: ::suspiciously:: Where've you been?  
Sasame: ::blushes:: Nowhere.  
Ryoko: All right Sasame!!  
Washu: ::very tired:: Well, I've figured out your problem. A powerful force created a dimensional warp. All we need to do is to break up the force. I've pinpointed it. Now we must go destroy it.  
Vegeta: Is it strong?:)  
Washu: It's pretty strong. But you'll have no trouble.  
Trunks: Why's that?  
Washu: It's obvious. There's at least 21 of us and only 3 of them.  
Trowa: That's 7 of us to each one of them.  
Krelin: Good job, Bangs Boy.  
Trowa: At least I have hair.  
Heero: Let's go already.  
Goku: What happened to the TV?  
Tenchi: He actually blew it up!!  
Relena: Of course he did! I'm just surprised he's still conscious.  
Tenchi: Huh?  
Relena: Don't worry about it.  
Piccolo: Let's al meet back here in an hour.  
Everyone: Right  
*HOUR LATER Tenchi, Piccolo, Relena, and Heero are in the Dining Dimension*  
Tenchi: Where is everyone?  
Relena: Goku, Duo, and Mihoshi are playing with Space Police Police Man figurines; Trowa, Bulma and Washu are comparing brainwaves; Gohan and Sasame are making out; Keyone is trying to keep Ryoko and Aeka from killing each other; Krelin and Wufei are in the Shrine with Nobuhiko and Yosho; Vegeta and Trunks already left, but are lost; Quatre is making tea. Did I miss anyone?  
Piccolo: No. Damn you're good.  
Relena: Puh-lease. I have to be good, I'm a princess/foreign minister/ Queen of the World. Plus I manage to keep track of Heero. You didn't hear that last part.  
Heero: I'm not speaking to you for a month when we get back. I knew I shouldn't have called you every other week.  
Relena::(  
Tenchi: Okay, let's get everyone and meet back here in a half hour.  
Everyone: Right.  
*HALF AN HOUR LATER, everyone's there, but some are tied up*  
Piccolo: Good job, let's go.  
Vegeta: Hold on! Who died and made you king?  
Piccolo: Your Dad. Now let's go.  
Vegeta: ::mumbling:: That really hurt.  
*They follow Washu's radar to a battle arena/ battlefield surrounded by floating crystals*  
Tenchi Peeps: Yugi?!?!?!  
Gundam Peeps: Treize?!?!?!  
DBZ Peeps: Cell?!?!?!  
Cell: HAHAHAHA!!! That's us!!  
Treize: Because war is beautiful, and....  
*Yugi kills him*  
Yugi: Sorry, he was just too damn annoying.  
Cell: Tell me about it. If he said war or beautiful one more time, I was gonna blow his head off.  
*Heero shoots Yugi in the head*  
Heero: Sorry, I hate long battle scenes.  
Cell: But that's not fair! Oh, well, I just I'm beaten.  
Sasame: Not yet!! ::throws frying pan at Cell and kills him::  
Gohan: Good shot!  
Sasame: ::blushes:: Thanks.  
*LATER THAT DAY*  
Washu: Well, this should do it!  
*Washu pulls a lever and 2 dimensional portals open up*  
Tenchi: Well, I guess this is goodbye. It's been fun!  
Mihoshi: I hate goodbyes!! ::accidentally pushes a button and somehow knocks everyone into a portal.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Relena: Where are we?  
Trowa: I think that sign says "Kame House".  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Pagan: Miss Relena? Oh, I'm sorry, can I help you?  
Goku: You don't happen to have a dimensional portal thingy, do you?  
Pagan: Uh, no. I'm sorry.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Keyone: Mihoshi!! What did you do?!?  
*A funny looking creature comes and takes Sasame's Pure Heart Crystal*  
Serena: I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon, I .......uh, who are you guys?  
Tenchi: Oh boy.  
Washu: I'm working on it. (New experimental subjects!! :))  
Ryoko: Hey! Where's Ryo-oh-ki?  
Tenchi: Oh no!!! My carrots!!!!!  



End file.
